


MMoM 2009

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Category: Firefly, Heroes - Fandom, Merlin (TV), NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2009, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics written for the Merry Month of Masturbation in 2009. Some crossover pairings, some just plain weird. Mostly SPN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soiled Towels [Dean/Cas]

**Author's Note:**

> Dean takes a shower, he watches some porn, Castiel drops by.
> 
> PWP, set during S4.

Dean stands under the hot spray of the shower, water cascading down his body, loosening his muscles. It’s moments like these that Dean savours the most. Sam, out somewhere with Ruby meaning he can have as long a shower as he wants, use all the hot water too if he likes. Sam not likely to be back for a few hours at least, doing god knows what with Ruby and isn’t that just a road Dean would rather not go down, Sam and Ruby. Together. He grabs the soap and banishes the thought from his mind; he has better things to do than thinking about his baby brother and the demon bitch.  
  
He lathers up the soap in his hands and sets to work scrubbing his skin red raw, the water swirls down the drain a muddy brown with just the slightest pink tinge. It wasn’t his blood of course, just some unlucky sonovabitch who’d happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was best not to think about that for the moment though, he was trying to enjoy his shower but it seemed he could not stop his mind from bringing up things he would rather not think about.  
  
Rinsing off and stepping out from under the spray, Dean turns the shower off, grabbing a towel and wrapping it loosely around his hips. He walks out of the bathroom and drops down onto his bed, damp and cool. He can’t be bothered getting dressed, not yet anyway, he’s going to relax, maybe watch some porn, that always helps. He reaches for the TV remote and switches the TV on, flicking through channels until he lands on something at least enough to get him hard. It’s all he needs, a little boost to clear his mind of other things.  
  
Dean sits up against the headboard and moves the towel aside, he’ll use it to clean up after. He strokes his erection slowly to start with, he’s going to make this last, he might not get another chance for slow for quite some time so he’s gonna savour it while he can. He speeds up a little, twisting on the upstroke and brushing the head with his thumb before the downstroke.  
  
Before he realises it, he’s lost in the slow build of pleasure, firm strokes and the moans coming from the TV enough that he can keep this up for hours if he wanted to, but he’s not gonna go that long. A rustling like wings and the dipping of the bed let him know Castiel has arrived, his eyes blinking open, not realising he’d closed them. He stares dumbstruck at Castiel, hand motionless on his still-hard dick, and manages to get out a strangled sounding moan before he can get a hold of himself.  
  
Blue eyes stare intently at his own, Castiel cocks his head to the side like he does when he’s trying to understand something, it’s freaking Dean out and turning him on in equal measures.  
  
‘Cas…what,’ Dean starts to say but breaks off when Cas’ hand rests on his chest, over his heart. Castiel just continues to stare as he slowly trails his hand down Dean’s chest and stomach to settle over Dean’s own hand on his erection. Dean’s mouth goes dry and his heart speeds up as Castiel starts to stroke, squeezing Dean’s hand and in turn squeezing his erection.  
  
Dean just blinks and looks down, watching Cas’ hand and his own, and moans loudly at the sight. When he looks back up at Cas, blue eyes still trained on his own face, he can’t help it, he lets go. Dean’s hips buck as he comes all over his and Cas’ hands, he’s shaking and sweating and he really thinks he might need another shower but Cas doesn’t seem to want to let go of his dick.  
  
Cas takes the edge of the towel and wipes up the mess Dean made before reaching out with his free hand and touching Dean’s forehead with two fingers like some weird-ass salute but before Dean can even start to elaborate on that idea, he’s out like a light.  
  
When he wakes up an hour or two later he’s dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts, sheet pulled up over his body and towel nowhere to be seen. Sam isn’t back yet and Dean thinks that’s a good thing as he feels tingly all over and decides that maybe another shower would be a good idea.


	2. Flamethrower [Sam/Dean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam buys Dean a flamethrower.

Sam knew the flamethrower was a bad idea the moment he purchased it; Dean hadn’t let the thing out of his sight. To be honest it scared Sam a little, especially when he’d be having a shower and he’d hear the telltale ‘whoosh’ of something going up in flames. It was weird how Dean’s timing of setting things on fire and needing Sam’s help just so happened to coincide with him jerking off under the hot spray of the shower. For a whole week now, Sam hadn’t been able to finish himself off because of interruptions and he was sure it was his punishment for thinking a flamethrower would be a good birthday present for Dean.  
  
Finally, Sam could take it no longer, he did the only thing he could think of to ensure he’d have a happily uneventful shower, he took the flamethrower in the bathroom with him. Dean was banging on the bathroom door loudly, ‘Sammy open up, give it back, please,’ he whined and then the banging stopped. Sam was so close; he stroked himself faster, ignoring the sudden silence and just as he was about to come, the door sprung open. Dean stood there in the doorway, grin in place and lock picks in hand, ‘ha!’ he crowed triumphantly before noticing Sam’s position.  
  
Sam couldn’t help it, he’d been so close there had been no way to stop it, he came all over his hand groaning in mortification and satisfaction, he leant back against the shower wall and closed his eyes, he wished Dean would just leave. Dean gave a small surprised sounding, ‘huh,’ and then promptly grabbed the flamethrower and left the bathroom. Nothing ever seemed to go right for Sam but at least he was sure Dean wouldn’t be interrupting any of his showers any more.


	3. Apples [Merlin/Arthur]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin brings Arthur a bowl of apples.

Merlin hurried up the castle stairs carrying the bowl of apple Arthur had requested he get from the kitchens. Why Arthur wanted a whole bowl of apples was beyond Merlin’s comprehension but as Arthur’s manservant it was his duty (ha!) to serve without question, or some other such nonsense. Anyway, where was he? Oh, right, carrying the bowl of apples up the stairs to Arthur’s room. He stopped at the doorway to catch his breath, looking around to make sure the coast was clear, he took one of the delicious looking green apples and stuck it in hi pocket for later, Arthur wouldn’t notice one missing.  
  
He paused with his hand on the latch; he could hear noises coming from inside the room, what sounded like rustling fabric and low breathy moans. Merlin blushed. It seemed Arthur had company, he was about to leave but thought better of it, he knocked on the door lightly and waited. The moaning stopped for just enough time for Arthur to reply, ‘About time Merlin, where’re my apples?’ before it started up again. Merlin pushed the door open gently, averting his eyes from the bed but stopped when he realised Arthur was alone.  
  
Alone and stroking himself, laying on his bed staring determinedly at Merlin. The bowl slipped out of his suddenly sweaty hands as Merlin’s mouth gaped open and his eyes went wide, he tried to look away but he couldn’t, it was like he was hypnotized. Apples rolled every which way across the floor, gleaming golden where they caught the candlelight. Arthur rolled his eyes and held out the hand that wasn’t currently stroking himself. ‘Well, what’re you waiting for?’ he asked impatiently, clearly wanting Merlin to do something.  
  
In his hurry to obey (no objections this time) Merlin almost tripped over the apples on the floor, he kicked one by accident and sent it spinning under the bed; he suddenly had the urge to feed Arthur apples. He took hold of Arthur’s outstretched hand and was promptly pulled onto the bed where he fell on top of Arthur. If this happened every time he went to fetch a bowl of apples, Merlin knew Arthur would never want for an apple ever again.


	4. Of Guns and Rope [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ties up Cas, Dean cleans his guns, Dean jerks off in front of Cas.

Castiel is not used to feeling like this. Not used to feeling in general. He’s helpless, vulnerable. It’s not an unpleasant feeling, just new, different. He tugs against the rope binding his wrists to the headboard; he just wants to touch, which is of course, why Dean tied him up in the first place.  
  
Dean is sitting at the small motel room table, cleaning his guns, stripping them down, cleaning them thoroughly, and putting them back together again. The concentration and efficiency with which he does it all is all consuming. Cas can’t help but get hard just watching Dean.  
  
A small smirk appears at the corners of Dean’s mouth and Cas knows that he knows how turned on he’s making the Angel. Dean pushes his chair back from the table and turns it at an angle; he’s almost facing Castiel now. Cas can’t help but whimper when Dean starts to rub himself through his jeans, green eyes locked on blue.  
  
Slowly Dean works himself to full hardness, only then does he unzip his jeans and take himself in hand, stroking slowly. Cas is whimpering and moaning and bucking up his hips, trying to get some friction, something. Dean being the biggest tease around just bites his bottom lip trying to hide his smile and continues to jerk off in front of a desperate Castiel.  
  
Cas is so turned on. He thinks he might explode if Dean doesn’t touch him soon, if he can’t come soon. Dean is writhing in his seat; head tipped back exposing his neck, knees spread wide, jeans tangled around his ankles as he strokes himself firmly, eyes slipping shut as he breathes out Cas’ name on a sigh.  
  
When Dean comes, he slumps down further in the seat, looking like he’s about to fall to the floor, Cas whimpers, needy and demanding. Dean huffs out a laugh as he manages to stand up, remove the rest of his clothing, and walk over to Cas on the bed.  
  
Dean smiles wickedly as he crawls up the bed and settles himself between Cas’ thighs. Cas is sweating and gasping before Dean’s mouth is even upon him. As soon as the warm wet heat envelops him, he comes, long and hard and moaning loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
He must’ve blacked out because when he opens eyes he didn’t realise he’d closed, Dean is lying draped over him and his arms are free. He’s tired and sweaty and sated but he doesn’t mind Dean smothering him, it’s comforting in a way. He wraps his arms around Dean’s back, holding onto him tightly.  
  
“’m not a cuddler,” Dean mumbles sleepily into Cas’ shoulder, his own arms gripping Cas tightly betraying his words. Castiel knows a lot about Dean Winchester, and if he’s not a cuddler then Castiel’s not an Angel.  
  
“mhmm,” Cas replies equally as sleepy as he presses a kiss into Dean’s hair. He doesn’t mind. In the morning when Dean wakes up wrapped around Cas like an octopus he’ll just smile and kiss away any protests Dean has about cuddling. Dean is a cuddler, as much as he likes to deny it, he’s a cuddler if Castiel is involved and that is fine with him, he doesn’t want Dean cuddling anyone else. Dean is his.


	5. Wishes From an Angel [John Sheppard/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning of John Sheppard's 18th birthday he is visited by an Angel. The Angel grants him one wish.

When John Sheppard turned eighteen, an Angel visited him. The Angel possessed the body of a man with bright blue eyes and dark scruffy hair. He wore a long tan trench coat over a suit with his tie slightly askew. He promised to grant John one wish for his birthday, apparently John was the lucky person to be chosen that year. John couldn’t help but stare dumbfounded at the Angel, Castiel, he’d said his name was.  
  
John thought of all the cool things he could wish for; his very own plane, Tracy the hottest girl in school to go to prom with him, but then he noticed the Angel’s hair. It stuck up at all different angles it was perfect. John patted his own flat hair, blowing a strand out of his eyes as he made his decision.  
  
‘I want my hair to be like yours,’ he stated resolutely.  
  
‘As you wish,’ Castiel said as cocked his head to the side curiously clearly not seeing what was so great about his hair, it annoyed him, it defied gravity and he didn’t see why anyone else would want it but, the boy had wished it and so it was to be. He laid his hand on John’s shoulder and closed his eyes. A warm glow emanated from Castiel’s hand and seemed to flow into John, where it settled in his hair.  
  
When John blinked his eyes, Castiel was gone. He got up and went over to the mirror, he grinned. His hair was perfect, sexily mussed and gravity defying; all the girls at school were going to love it.  
  
That night John had a dream about the day’s events. It differed slightly though in that he happened to be jerking himself off when Castiel had shown up. He flushed embarrassedly and stuttered trying to think of what to say when the Angel kissed him deeply, grabbing his flat hair in both hands and mussing it up.  
  
John sat up panting in bed. God he was so hard and for some reason he found that ridiculously funny. He’d been visited by an Angel, given amazing hair and then had fantasised about said Angel in his dream. His life was so weird.  
  
Never one to pass up an opportunity, John laid back down in his be and started stroking himself. He closed his eyes and imagined bright blue eyes and soft pink lips. He came crying out the name of an Angel. Castiel.


	6. Something Missing [Mohinder]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mohinder realises something is missing.

Mohinder didn’t often do this. Didn’t often feel the need, the urge, to do something so driven by hormones and emotion. Except tonight he found himself needing it, craving it even and that scared him if he were honest with himself, which he tried to be as often as he could. His skin was velvety and hot, smooth under his palm as he stroked himself steadily. He didn’t do it often and yet there was something different this time compared to the last time he’d done it. Something wasn’t right.  
  
Overwhelmed with pleasure and on the brink, Mohinder finally realised what was wrong, what was missing. His ring. There was no cool metal against heated skin, no circle of metal around his thumb to rub deliciously at the head of his cock with every stroke. He came with a soft cry and wondered where his ring had gone.


	7. And He Was Proud [Cas/Dean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel watches Dean.

Castiel watches Dean. As his guardian Angel of sorts, he feels it is his duty to keep an eye on Dean at all hours of the day. It also doesn’t hurt that Castiel feels that Dean is one of Gods most beautiful creations. And the fact that when Castiel pulled Dean out of hell he got the chance to rebuild Dean’s dead and decaying body, he moulded him anew and he was proud. He thought that he maybe had done better than his Father had originally, of course, he’d never say this out loud, but he thought it. Occasionally.  
  
But that’s all beside the point, the point is that Castiel watches Dean, constantly. He watches and he wonders. Dean seems to take more pleasure out of a steaming hot shower than anyone else Castiel has ever watched, so much so that Dean often gets lost in ecstasy and uses all of the hot water before Sam is even up. Another mystery that Castiel ponders is the warm bubbly feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach as he watches Dean in the throes of passion, as he watches Dean stroke himself to completion.  
  
He doesn’t understand the feeling but he knows he likes it. It is an enjoyable feeling and so he finds himself watching Dean in the shower more often, more intently. It isn’t until the day that Dean says, ‘care to join me?’ that Castiel realises he’s been standing visible in Dean’s bathroom for the past three weeks in a row. He jerks in surprise, staring wide-eyed at Dean who has an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips. How can Castiel refuse?  
  
Joining Dean in his shower seems like such a natural thing to do and the fact that Dean sates Castiel’s curiosity, by showing him the pleasures of a hot shower, is an added bonus. Castiel doesn’t need to watch any more, he can touch and taste, he can devour Dean with more than just his eyes now and Dean seems content to let it happen. Castiel put Dean back together after Hell and now Dean is helping Castiel to understand, why it is important to be known soul-deep, why he is not alone.  
  
Castiel watches Dean. He watches and he learns. And when Castiel needs it, Dean puts him back together, makes him whole again and loves him. It is then that Castiel realises. He loved Dean from the moment he saw the ragged and damaged soul in Hell, he loves Dean and no matter what, Dean is his creation if only the second time around. And he is Dean’s, wholly and forever.


	8. Beach Love [John/Rodney]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rodney, camping on the mainland.

Rodney sat peacefully by the campfire, John was asleep in the tent snoring softly. It was rare that they got this. This reprieve from work, from saving the galaxy, it was nice to have a chance to relax on the mainland, go camping as John had suggested. They shared a tent, which wasn’t all that unusual, but in such close quarters and without the presence of the rest of their team, Rodney had found it hard to control his urges. So he had left the tent to watch the campfire as it slowly burnt down to embers.  
  
The warm glow of the fire and the smell of the soft sea breeze didn’t really help matters as he found himself hard and wanting, needy. If he were quiet, John wouldn’t even know. With that thought in mind, Rodney unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection, stroking firmly and thinking of John. He let his eyes slip shut as he gave himself over to the feelings inside him and came over his hand and on the sand. When he woke up in the morning, the coals were cold and the sun was warm, John insisted they go skinny-dipping.


	9. Mirror, Mirror [John Sheppard/John Winchester]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John (Sheppard) finds a mirror, he sees John (Winchester).

John Sheppard stared at the mirror hung up on his wall. It was eerie and gave him the creeps yet there was something about it that pulled him in, lured him closer and made him feel like doing things he really shouldn’t be doing, especially in front of a mirror. It didn’t stop him though. He stepped in front of the mirror and gasped, his reflection wasn’t there, in fact according to the mirror his room didn’t exist, it was somewhere else.  
  
There was a man lying spread-eagled on a large double bed, jeans hanging haphazardly off of one foot and underwear pushed down just enough to reveal a generous erection. The man had dark hair and a scruffy beard; he looked to be in his forties, attractive. His shirt was gone, hung over the back of a chair and as John watched intently, the man started to stroke himself. John couldn’t help but watch, eyes wide and wondering how this was happening.  
  
John Winchester felt like he was being watched, at least earlier it had felt like it, when he’d been jerking off. It confused him because he knew the place was thoroughly protected, he’d made sure of that, and there was no way anyone could see through the windows as he’d painted them black and boarded them up for good measure. Still he’d felt something.  
  
He looked over at the mirror he’d procured from a haunted house, it was ugly, he’d admit but something about it had pulled at him. So he’d taken it with him, feeling odd and out of sorts but satisfied. There was a flash of something in the mirror and curious, John found himself walking over to it; he peered at the slightly grubby glass and blinked in shock. There in the mirror was not himself but another man, he was sitting up in his bed and had his eyes closed, head tilted back, he was jerking off roughly.  
  
John stared in shock as the man opened his eyes and stared straight at him, the man came and John smashed the mirror with a fist. – John stroked harder, he was about to come when he opened his eyes and saw the man in the mirror, he came hard, he saw the shock in the other man’s eyes, and then he saw nothing but his own reflection staring back at him, wide-eyed and face flushed.


	10. Pie [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean loves Pie.

Let it be said that no one loved pie as much as Dean did. His thoughts were simple, pie was awesome, sex was awesome, and pie and sex together were the best combination known to man. So, of course, when he ate pie, he thought about sex and when he had sex he thought about pie, they were one and the same, interchangeable. This is why when Dean ate pie he got hard and why, after eating said pie, he would leave swiftly for the nearest bathroom, broom closet or pantry to relieve himself. Dean Winchester loved pie, but the thing was, he loved Castiel more.


	11. Church Bell [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The church bell tolled.

The church bell tolled the hour of the end.  
  
DING  
  
The church bell tolled the hour of the beginning.  
  
DONG  
  
The church bell tolled the hour of destruction.  
  
DING  
  
The church bell tolled the hour of creation.  
  
DONG  
  
The church bell tolled the hour of everything lost as an Angel and a Hunter lay together in the throes of passion.  
  
DING  
  
The church bell tolled the hour of everything gained as the Hunter showed the Angel the true way to pleasure a man.  
  
DONG  
  
The church bell fell silent as the hours blurred and passion burned in the veins of the Angel and the Hunter.


	12. Magic Garden [Merlin/Arthur]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur shows Merlin a garden.

Arthur wandered down the garden path, he’d shown Merlin his mother’s garden a week earlier and Merlin had loved it. Arthur knew the palace gardener kept the place tidy, the old lady had loved to help his mother in the garden, it was a beautiful place. Tranquil and safe, vibrantly coloured flowers tucked between mosses and ferns, tall trees casting shadows, muting the bright sunlight to a soft glow, something about the place was just magical. So it came as a surprise when Arthur rounded a corner in the dirt path and noticed Merlin laying stretched out underneath a large tree, hand sliding under his waistband, touching himself.  
  
At first Arthur felt disgusted, how could Merlin defile his mother’s garden so? But as he watched he realised something, it wasn’t disgusting, it was nature. And as he watched Merlin stroke himself to completion in the sun-dappled shade he rethought his views on magic because that right there was magic pure and true.


	13. Memories Clear [Peter/Nathan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers.

The small cabin by the sea was peaceful. Peter liked it more than any of his family’s townhouses or mansions; he was never one for grandiose things. The cabin had been his favourite place to come as a kid and visiting it now, years later, it hadn’t changed a bit. He entered the cabin and started to explore, poking his head in cupboards and opening drawers, hoping to find some sort of memento of his times here as a kid. He entered the bedroom he and Nathan had shared up until they’d stopped coming. Surprisingly the room looked untouched by the cleaners who were hired to clean the cabin after they left each year. There were an old pair of shoes sticking out from under his bed, a t-shirt of Nathan's lying on the floor and a small tube of something half hidden under a crumpled tissue on the dresser.  
  
He walked closer to investigate and smiled crookedly when he removed the crumpled tissue to reveal the tube of lube underneath. This brought back memories and as Peter sat down on his old bed, he couldn’t help but relive them. _’Pete, stop teasing man,’ Nathan groaned as Peter stroked himself slowly, hand covered in lube. Nathan was spread out before him, it was rare that Nathan let Peter top but Peter wasn’t going to complain. ‘Alright, alright, hold still,’ Peter replied but didn’t stop stroking himself, instead he leant down to place a chaste kiss to the head of Nathan’s cock. Nathan whimpered._ Peter blinked his eyes open at the sound of a door opening, he quickly pocketed the almost-empty tube and turned invisible, he was supposed to be in hiding after all.


	14. Shower Curtain [Jack O'Neill]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack O’Neill has been waiting for an excuse to change his shower curtain.

Jack prided himself on his stamina, he liked to think he was fit and healthy for his age but the truth was, since leaving Stargate Command and working in Washington for Homeworld Security, he’d gotten a little sloppy in the fitness area. Still, he knew he still had it, still had vitality and strength, those hopefully weren’t going to be leaving him any time soon. Anyway, where had he been? Oh, right, stamina. Yes, he liked to think he had great stamina, especially when he’s been in the shower for forty-five minutes and is still managing to hold off his impending orgasm, it’s been a great slow build-up but he isn’t sure he can last much longer.  
  
He grips himself tighter and closes his eyes as a wave of pleasure, so intense his knees go weak, crashes over him. He comes hot and hard, and he’s about to fall over so he flails his free hand to catch the railing on the wall but misses and grabs a handful of flimsy shower curtain instead. It can’t hold his weight, he realises as he crashes to the floor in a tangle of limbs and plastic. It takes him longer than he likes to think about to get up on shaky legs and wrap a towel around his waist, he’s wanted an excuse to replace the shower curtain for a while now, and as he eyes the tattered plastic remains on the wet shower floor, he finally has it.


	15. Holy Voyeur [Chuck, Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck doesn’t like being a prophet, except when he does.

Chuck didn’t like being a prophet, most of the time anyway. He saw horrible things happening to people he now knew were real and not just figments of his imagination and he felt bad for them. Sam and Dean Winchester whom he’d assumed weren’t real until they’d turned up at his doorstep and convinced him they were. But his point was, he doesn’t like being a prophet most of the time, he doesn’t like it because he feels like he’s prying into business that is not his own and when he has a vision of Dean and Castiel, the Angel, sweat slick and grunting under thin motel sheets he feels like a voyeur.  
  
And it doesn’t help that whenever he sees a vision like it, he wakes up hard and has to relieve himself with quick hard pulls and a hand over his eyes. It doesn’t help that he _wants_ to see them, repeatedly, Dean and Cas, the single most hottest combination he’s ever seen. He hopes in those times that the archangel isn’t watching, he’s scared of what will happen if Castiel finds out.


	16. Fate [Chuck/Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a continue on from Holy Voyeur so read that first. Chuck has another vision.

  
Chuck is surprised into a stupor at his latest vision. He would never have expected it, yet he’d dreamed it and so it would happen sometime soon. For days, he walked around his house in a perpetual state of arousal, unable to remove the images from his mind. They frightened him and excited him at the same time. He saw them again every time he closed his eyes, sweat-slicked skin, tongues and teeth, straining muscles and flushed faces, of course as if that weren’t enough, the images were accompanied by full surround-sound. Chuck felt like he was going insane.  
  
He finally broke down after a week, jerking himself roughly and moaning unashamedly loud, the neighbours didn’t complain anymore. He was panting and writhing on his bed, sheets creasing beneath him, eyes squeezed shut tight. The images and sounds assaulted him and overwhelmed his senses; he came with blinding intensity, screaming out their names. When he opened his eyes, he knew what he’d see, Castiel and Dean standing in the doorway to his room, identical shocked looks on their faces. He’d seen it all so many times before, he knew what was going to happen, how it would play out and he wasn’t scared anymore.  
  
It was his fate to have a threesome with Castiel and Dean. The Prophet, The Angel and The Hunter, it was meant to be.


	17. Blood Bright Red [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s known for a while that he’s had a thing for blood. His time in Hell only increased it tenfold.

Dean’s known for a while that he’s had a thing for blood. His time in Hell only increased it tenfold. And he knows it is wrong, can’t help but feel slightly like a hypocrite when he yells at Sam about drinking Ruby’s blood. But then, come on, she’s a _Demon_ , even Dean knows that’s too far. So when he finds himself jerking off to the memory of Castiel cutting his own forearm, painting the sigils on the wall, blood bright red, just like he knew it would be, it doesn’t come as much of a surprise as some might think.  
  
He closes his eyes and remembers, for one terrifyingly arousing second he’d thought that Castiel was going to get him to drink his blood, _Angel blood_. It had scared him and turned him on at the same time, but then Cas had dipped his fingers in the pooling blood and had started painting it on the wall. After, when Cas handed him Ruby’s knife, still dripping blood, Dean had been overwhelmed with the sudden urge to lick it, to run his tongue over the engravings and taste the copper tang of blood mixed with the cold hard steel blade.  
  
The images, memories, swirled through his head in high-definition replay; he could smell the tang of blood in his nostrils, cloying and thick. And something else that was unmistakeably Cas, it had made his head spin at the time and it still did. He gripped himself harder, wanting the pain, _needing_ it. Ever since Hell he’d found it harder to get off, harder to feel pleasure but with the memories of the night before running on an endless loop through his brain and the tighter grip on his dick he knew it wouldn’t take long.  
  
He’d hated that Ruby’s knife had been tainted by Ruby’s blood, the blood of an Angel mixing with the blood of a Demon. He had cleaned the blade of course, but still, he’d wanted some part of Castiel to remain. The Angel hadn’t come to see him, which made Dean worry, he’d called Chuck who had had no idea what had happened as he’d blacked out just after Dean left, and so Dean was left worrying. He pulled the knife out from under his pillow with his free hand and rested the sharp tip to his naked chest; he drew a thin line through the middle of his anti-possession tattoo. He didn’t really think it’d be of much use, not with Lucifer out and about, a pattern of ink wasn’t likely to stop him.  
  
The cut stung, it was almost enough to send him over the edge, to make him come, _almost_ being the operative word. He watched in fascination as the blood dribbled down his chest and pooled in his bellybutton before continuing down. He brought the knife to his mouth and tentatively stuck his tongue out to lick up the drops gathered there on the tip. It was just like he’d thought it would be, _coldwarmcoppersteel_ as he licked again, harder this time, puncturing the skin of his tongue and savouring the rush of more blood as it slicked his throat and made him moan.  
  
His hand was moving faster now as he directed the blade back to his chest, cutting small lines randomly, sucking on his tongue to draw out more blood; he could feel the pleasure building. His hips were bucking up into his hand furiously, his chest was streaked with small lines of blood, and as he came, Dean could only think of one thing. _Castiel_.


	18. It's Too Late [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate scene to SPN 4x22.

_‘We’ve been through much together, you and I, and I just wanted to say I’m sorry it ended like this.’_  
  
The words reverberate in my ears and fill me with a white-hot rage, it’s too late for apologies now and he should know that, we’ve long passed sorrow and forgiveness. I’ve sinned before, hell I’ve sinned my whole life and yet I’ve never felt wrath like I am feeling now, not even when I was hunting that yellow-eyed sonofabitch after dad died.  
  
So I punch him, square in the jaw. At first, all I notice is the sound, like punching a steel wall, then I turn my back on him as the pain radiates out, it feels like I’ve broken all of my knuckles. But the pain helps me focus, keeps me on track and soon the rush of adrenaline is masking the pain and making me feel more reckless than usual.  
  
‘It’s Armageddon Cas,’ I say, turning to face him once more, ‘You need a bigger word than sorry,’ I reply heatedly, wishing I could punch him again and have it hurt him, have it actually knock him down to the cold marble floor. The rest of our conversation is a blur, I don’t even know what I’m saying until Cas has his back to me and the rage rises again and I find myself reaching out for his shoulder spinning him around to face me as I yell, ‘Look at me!’  
  
And I can’t let go, my grip tightens and I know it’s useless to try and stop myself, high on adrenaline and anger. I pull him closer and grip his other shoulder tightly as well. He looks at me now, properly looks, and his eyes are wide and blue and shocked. We’re standing so close now that I can feel him, all of him, the heat of his vessels body, his breath warm against my cheek, his pulse beating steady under my hands.  
  
I forget what I was going to do, what I was going to say. Nothing else matters right now, not Sam, not the apocalypse, not anything, just us. And before I can stop myself I’m leaning in, the distance between us dwindling as I place my lips on his, soft and gentle, giving him time to pull away if he so wishes. But he doesn’t, instead he pushes back, dry chapped lips all warmth and comfort.  
  
Then we’re kissing for real, with teeth clacking and tongues fighting for dominance and I suddenly feel dizzy and lightheaded. Cas tastes like nothing and everything at the same time, warm and pliable with an underlying cold like marble. I reluctantly pull away to breathe, resting our foreheads together, and I find myself smiling. He smiles back, secretive and shy, adorable really, as he lifts a hand up to stroke my cheek.  
  
As our mouths connect again, heatedly, I realise something important. It may be too late for apologies, but it isn’t too late for a second chance and as the kiss deepens it feels like flying, it feels like peace.


	19. Pulls My Focus [Sam, Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s face heats and he stutters, realises he doesn’t know what to say and drinks his own beer, okay so it wasn’t the perfect brotherly bonding that he wanted but it’d do, he hopes Dean will let it go, eventually.

Sam is on his way back from the diner, pie in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other, Dean promised they’d have some brotherly bonding tonight if he remembered the pie and boy was he never gonna live that down. That didn’t matter at the moment anyway as the plan for the night was to eat pie, drink beer and watch some lame b-rated movie on the lumpy couch and just bond like they hadn’t in so long. Talk and laugh and relax, that was what Sam wanted for tonight, to relax with Dean and be a family again.  
  
Fate it seemed didn’t want any of that Sam realised as he peeked through the hastily closed curtains of the motel window, hoping Dean had ordered the pizza. But no, Dean hadn’t ordered the pizza it seemed, instead he was busy fucking an Angel on _Sam’s_ bed and boy wasn’t that just the icing on the cake. He was about to turn around and go wait by the Impala when his eyes were drawn back to the two on the bed.  
  
As much as he told himself it was wrong to watch his brother fucking Cas, he still couldn’t take his eyes away, and he certainly shouldn’t be getting hard. But he was. Getting hard and wanting to open the zip on his jeans and stroke himself out in the open where anyone could see. He couldn’t do any of that though, he still held the apple pie and six-pack and he felt weird thinking about leaving them on the ground while he jerks himself off.  
  
Instead, he simply watches and wills the sight and the sounds of fucking to tip him over the edge, it might work and doesn’t he feel like a right pervert now. He licks his lips, shifts his feet, and lets out a small puff of breath that he refuses to call a whimper as he gives in to temptation and takes a step closer to the window, pushing his cock hard against the brick wall wanting just that small amount more of friction.  
  
Before he realises it, his hips are thrusting shallowly against the wall, his breath is fogging the glass where he’s almost touching it, blood pumping hard and fast through his veins as the pleasure builds, as he listens intently to the sounds from inside. Grunts and moans and whispered _fuck_ ’s and the rustle of sheets and creak of springs and then Sam is biting his lip, coming so hard he blacks out momentarily and when he blinks his eyes open, he’s sitting on the ground, back to the wall.  
  
The pie is luckily fine, so is the six-pack and he’s curious as to how he had the energy to turn himself around and sit on the ground when he doesn’t remember it. The sounds inside are still going and Sam hopes it won’t be too much longer, hopes he can get inside and into the bathroom before Dean notices the increasing wet patch at the front of his jeans.  
  
He knows his cheeks are flushed pink and his breathing is still harsh and his pulse is hammering loudly in his ears but he’s satisfied and he just hopes that Dean never finds out. There’s a particularly loud thump from inside and then a drawn out moan and Sam thinks they’re finally finished, just to be sure he waits a few minutes more and hears them cleaning up, muffled talking and then the soft flapping of wings that signals Castiel’s leaving.  
  
Still he doesn’t feel like going in just yet, he’ll give Dean some more time to clean up, give himself enough time to come back down and prepare himself to walk in there and pretend nothing happened, and when Dean asks why he took so long he’ll just make something up, say there was a crowd, whatever.  
  
Later when they’ve finished the pie, there was no pizza, and are drinking beer and watching some lame-ass movie about ghosts, Dean turns his head to look at him and smirks stating matter-of-factly, ‘Cas says next time you watch us he’ll burn your eyes out,’ before he turns his head back to face the TV and drinks his beer.  
  
Sam’s face heats and he stutters, realises he doesn’t know what to say and drinks his own beer, okay so it wasn’t the perfect brotherly bonding that he wanted but it’d do, he hopes Dean will let it go, eventually. Hopes this won’t end up like the pie incident and with that he focuses on the movie and ignores Dean when he laughs loudly at the dying people on-screen.


	20. Illogical [Kirk/Spock]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk has some fun in his chair.

He spins in his chair, _his chair_ , and grins around at the rest of his crew, he still isn’t used to being addressed as ‘Captain’ yet but he knows he will be in time. Being Captain is fine, in fact, it’s great and he can’t wait to try out his newfound captainyness to seduce someone into his bed, people are already falling at his feet.  
  
Later that night when he’s alone in the bridge, sitting in his chair, again, and spinning it around, grin on his face, he wonders what’d happen if he fulfilled one of his fantasies. Secretly he wants someone to walk in on him but as he slides a hand beneath his waistband to grasp his half-hard cock he can’t decide _who_ he wants to catch him.  
  
He strokes his cock leisurely and leans back into the comfort of his chair, spreads his legs and closes his eyes and waits for the slow build of pleasure to topple over into bliss, it’s always better slow.  
  
In his mind he tries to picture one of his crew, thinking about Uhura, but no, it’s not working, she’s not working, he lets his mind wander on its own, choose its own fantasy and he’s kinda a little shocked but not really when his mind conjures up pointed ears and a stoic face.  
  
It’s working and so he goes with it, if his mind thinks Spock would make a good fantasy then who is he to argue, his mind has never steered him wrong so far. He strokes harder, faster, just thinking about Spock going down on him, imagining those lips stretched tight, mouth hot and wet.  
  
Then, he’s coming in his pants like a teenager, Spock’s name on his lips and a flush making its way to his cheeks. He sits there panting in his chair, heart thudding loudly in his ears, so loud in fact, that he doesn’t hear the soft footsteps leading away from the bridge.  
  
~  
  
Spock makes his way back to his room, his mind reeling with what he just saw, what he just heard. He knows it is illogical, that Jim should think about him while masturbating, but he realises he wants that, wants illogical, wants Jim, at least now he knows he has the opportunity.  
  
As he gets into bed he decides that, tomorrow, he’ll confront Kirk and see how illogical he can be, how much he can rile Jim up before showing him how they do it on Vulcan.


	21. This Must Be What Going Mad Feels Like [Mal/Jayne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal can't decide whether it was a dream or a nightmare.

Mal sat bolt upright, sweating and panting and sporting an erection he really hoped wasn’t caused by his _dreamslashnightmare,_ he still couldn’t decide on which to classify it under. There wasn’t much he could do about it, so he did the only thing he could think to do, the only thing any sane man out in the middle of nowhere in space would do. He lay back down and grasped his erection tightly.  
  
He closed his eyes, praying the images from his nightmare – as he’d decided that’s what it was, couldn’t be anything but – wouldn’t pop up, hoping for something old and familiar instead. It seemed he was out of luck though as the unwanted images from his sleep crammed their way to the front of his mind, distracting him and making him want more than just images even though he knew it was _wrongwrongwrong_.  
  
He couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to, he’d worked up a good rhythm, hard and fast, likely to get him off quicker so that he could go back to sleep and actually get some rest before the next crisis arrived as it was bound to do.  
  
‘Hwun dan,’ Mal muttered squeezing his eyes shut tighter and biting on his free hand to stop himself from crying out shamelessly and waking everyone else up, not to mention he was scared as to what he would say. He stroked himself faster, the friction was almost unbearable, his hips were twitching up into his hand on every down stroke and he could feel the pleasure building quickly.  
  
He came with blinding intensity, a noise like rushing water in his ears and the tang of copper-blood in his mouth from where he’d bitten his hand. His body twitched and jerked through the aftershocks as he finally removed his hand from his mouth and rolled over onto his stomach, he’d worry about the mess later.  
  
Drifting somewhere between waking and sleeping he sighed contentedly, a soft ‘Jayne,’ leaving his lips and startling him into jerking awake. Why’d his brain have to go and make him dream of Jayne in the first place, it wasn’t fair, he’d never even thought of Jayne that way before and it scared him a little.  
  
He tried to push all thoughts of Jayne and sex out of his mind and get back to sleep, with no luck of course. Resigning himself to another sleep-less night he thought that this must be what going mad felt like.


	22. Ice Cream [Dean/Sam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hot day, Sam buys an ice cream.

Dean took a sip of the ice-cold soda in his grasp, the can was heaven against his overheated skin, and walked a step behind his brother. They had just finished a hunt, the standard salt-and-burn, when the town they were staying in was overcome by a heatwave. So they’d gone out to the diner, ‘let’s get ice cream!’ Sam had said excitedly, somehow seeming childishly happy. Dean had caved, he always did, and he never could resist the Puppy Dog Eyes Of Persuasion™, yes with capitals and all. So they’d gotten Sam an ice cream and Dean had bought a soda for nothing more than wanting something cold to hold.  
  
They were now walking in an almost-silent companionable silence, almost, because Sam was making these little moans and happy sighs as he lapped away at the creamy vanilla ice cream melting slowly down the cone and covering his fingers. Sam didn’t seem to mind though, as he hummed some random tune and enjoyed the cold confectionary.  
  
That was why Dean was walking a step behind though, those noises Sam was making? They were driving him insane and only made him sweat more as his face flushed and his pants tightened. Holding the can of soda tightly and hoping he didn’t crush it were all he could do to stop himself from jumping Sam right then and there.  
  
He tried discreetly to readjust himself, it didn’t really help, if anything it just made him hornier and he wondered if he could manage to jerk himself off right there walking down the footpath, discreetly of course. He was _that_ desperate.  
  
It didn’t matter though, not when the hotel came into view just a block away, he could even see their door. His steps almost faltered as he quickened his pace, now walking alongside Sam who seemed utterly oblivious to his brothers’ plight and didn’t even acknowledge him in the slightest.  
  
As soon as the door was opened, Dean rushed through first, grabbing Sam’s arm and pulled him through before slamming the door shut and pressing Sam against the wall. Sam had dropped his ice cream and opened his mouth to complain when Dean cut him off with a kiss, tongue delving inside Sam’s mouth and hunting out the sweetness of the ice cream.  
  
Sam moaned then and sagged slightly against the wall, giving himself over to Dean’s desire. One of Sam’s hands trailed its way up Dean’s chest and neck, settling sticky against his cheek. Without a second thought Dean pulled back from the kiss and grabbed a hold of Sam’s wrist before sucking Sam’s sticky fingers into his mouth and laving them with his tongue.  
  
‘Fuck, Dean,’ Sam gasped out, eyes heavy lidded with desire as Dean endeavoured to lick every last trace of sweetness from Sam’s fingers.  
  
Dean finally gave Sam back his hand, fingers sliding free with an obscene sounding pop, and leant forward to plant a soft kiss on Sam’s lips. Their foreheads were touching, breath mingling as Dean panted and rutted against Sam.  
  
‘Not yet, Sammy,’ he whispered out against Sam’s lips before twisting them around and pushing Sam down onto the bed. ‘Soon, not yet, but soon,’ he said before joining Sam on the bed. They’d need to lose the clothes, it was way too hot for clothes.


	23. Secrets in the Dark [Peter/Nathan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They keeps secrets in the dark. Peter/Nathan.

Nathan always came to visit him in the dark of night, the door creaking open, snick of the lock, rustling fabric, then the warmth of another body next to his. A strong hand would make its way under his nightshirt and up his chest, resting over his heart almost protectively. They never did much more than touch each other, greedy hands and warm skin, tongues tangling and toes curling.  
  
Sometimes Nathan preferred to watch, blankets pushed down to the end of the bed, resting up eagerly on his elbows, breath hitching as he watched Peter stroke himself with small delicate hands, all soft pale skin and baby fine hairs. He knew it was wrong, both the fact that they were brothers and the fact that when it all started he had only been fourteen.  
  
But it’s gone on for so long now that he can’t seem to care anymore, Nathan still visits him, less frequent now that he lives with Heidi, now that she’s pregnant with their first child. It’s always the same routine, sneaking in, getting off, and sneaking out. And at the end Peter is left with a cold bed, a bitter taste in his mouth, and the words ‘Don’t tell ma,’ floating around his head.  
  
He doesn’t remember what it was like not to have this secret and he doesn’t know if he ever wants to.


	24. Pieces of Silver [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean injures his right arm and has troubles using his left.

Dean has always used his right hand, he supposes it’s just because he’s right handed, but when he injures his right arm and can’t move it for a week and a half he realises there’s something missing.  
  
It isn’t the same with his left hand, it feels different and is incredibly awkward after using his right hand for his whole life. When he realises what it is that is different, he huffs out a small laugh, embarrassed with himself but happy that he’d figured it out.  
  
It’s his ring. The ring on his right hand ring finger, the simple silver band that he’s had for as long as he can remember. He removes the ring and replaces it on his left hand, just for now, just until he can use his right again, and continues to pleasure himself. It feels right now.  
  
When Castiel drops by and comments on the change Dean just smirks and makes some smartass comment about the Angel watching him too closely, stalking him. And the next time that Castiel appears he hands Dean a handful of simple silver rings, one for each finger. Dean blushes and stutters and fidgets with the rings and when Castiel patiently puts a ring on each of Dean’s fingers, it feels like he has found some part of himself that was missing.


	25. Witchcraft [Arthur/Merlin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur fantasises about Merlin.

There was something about Merlin that intrigued Arthur, something he couldn’t quite understand. All he knew was that it made him want to push Merlin up against the closest wall and have his way with him, kiss him and mark him and him his wholly and complete.  
  
He would often pleasure himself to thoughts of Merlin on his knees, against a wall, bent over a table, sometimes even leaning over him with eyes gleaming golden in the firelight and hair getting in his eyes. Thoughts like these, well they made certain he never lasted long; always coming too quick, always left slightly unsatisfied.  
  
So when he could take it no longer, he cornered Merlin and pushed him up against the nearest wall – which just so happened to be in his bedchambers and wasn’t that great luck – and crushed their mouths together fiercely.  
  
Merlin didn’t resist, in fact he didn’t even seem shocked or surprised, he just returned the kiss with fervour and was as stubborn as usual not allowing Arthur to dominate and not relenting. Merlin tasted sweet like honey with a bitter nutty undertone, as Arthur licked, and swiped with his tongue over Merlin’s lips he tasted something else, something dangerous and seductive and utterly addictive, something pure Merlin.  
  
He pulled back finally for a breath and leant his forehead against Merlin’s breathing the same air as his pulse pounded in his ears and his chest heaved with exertion. Arthur smirked arrogantly as he placed gentle kisses along Merlin’s jaw, pupils blown wide and irises glinting golden in the firelight Merlin was beautiful. Arthurs smirk softened into an affectionate smile as he whispered against Merlin’s mouth, breath mingling and lips brushing softly.  
  
‘You have witchcraft on your lips,’


	26. What She's Got [Abby/Gibbs]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby likes it when Gibbs asks her what she's got for him.

Abby trailed her hands firmly down her body, nails scraping against sensitive flesh and leaving little red lines in their wake, hands kneading and pulling at pale skin and rosy pink nipples. She was imagining one of her favourite fantasies. She closes her eyes and imagines him walking through the door, stride purposeful and voice commanding as he asks ‘what have you got for me?’  
  
She slips two fingers inside herself and imagines him watching her, waiting for her to break down and demand he fuck her. The images that play out behind her closed eyelids are always the same yet it never gets repetitive. She circles her clit with her thumb and cries out his name as she comes.  
  
When he comes to visit her in the labs the next day she doesn’t blush or twitch or show any sign that she’d fantasised about him the night before, and the night before that and so on for the past few months. His smile is gentle as he hands her the caf-pow he’d carried in and he rests a hand on her shoulder as he leans in closer and whispers straight into her ear.  
  
‘What have you got for me?’


	27. About Time [Dean/Sam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d realised he was wrong about the time he turned twenty and was still jacking off in the shower with his brother’s moans ringing in his ears.

Dean is whacking off when Sam walks in, sprawled out on his crappy motel bed with his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, tongue darting out to wet his lips as his fist pumps steadily and his hips twitch.  
  
‘Dude!’ Sam cries indignantly, hands flying up to his face and covering his eyes as he swiftly turns around and exits the room. It’s not like he hasn’t walked in on Dean before, hell he’s seen more of Dean than he ever wants to but this time it’s different, he just can’t understand why.  
  
He blinks in the bright sunlight trying to erase the image, of Dean on the bed pleasuring himself, from his mind. It doesn’t work. He hears a muffled gasp from inside; apparently, Sam’s interruption wasn’t enough to deter Dean from his pursuit of pleasure. There’s another louder gasp this time, more of a moan actually and Sam knows it’s over, has heard Dean coming enough times to know what every hitch of breath, every sigh and moan means.  
  
His pants are getting uncomfortably tight, and he knows he should be over this, has tried to will himself to react differently but for some reason his body just won’t listen. He used to hope that it was just hormones, just a part of going through puberty, he’d realised he was wrong about the time he turned twenty and was still jacking off in the shower with his brother’s moans ringing in his ears.  
  
The next time it happens he’s walking out of the bathroom, fresh from a nice hot shower, and stops dead in his tracks. He can’t believe this. Sure Dean has needs just like any other guy but Sam was in the bathroom not out for a walk. He doesn’t even bother turning away this time, doesn’t cover his eyes, doesn’t even look away, he can’t.  
  
Dean’s eyes pop open and then he’s staring straight at Sam, he grins but his rhythm never falters. Sam can’t help it, he’s letting his towel fall to the floor and stalking forward before his brain can even register what he’s doing.  
  
He’s hard and on top of Dean inside of a second all grabby hands and possessive mouth. Dean just smiles into the kiss and moans when Sam’s hand joins his own. Sam is rutting against Dean’s thigh and panting harshly into his mouth when Dean gasps out desperately.  
  
‘It’s about freakin’ time,’


	28. Late Nights [Rodney/John]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney stays up late.

Rodney rubbed at his eyes tiredly, they were red and sore and felt about ten nanoseconds from popping out of his skull and onto his laptop, he couldn’t focus anymore. He tapped away at a few more keys and set the simulation running, it would be fine to run by itself the rest of the night so with that thought in mind Rodney got up and left the lab.  
  
He stumbled through his doorway and flopped down onto his bed, the sheets still smelled of John and he wondered why he wasn’t here waiting for him yet. It was way past midnight and usually John would be here waiting, unless he’d been doing paperwork and had fallen asleep at his desk, again.  
  
He breathes in deep and can feel his dick stirring, god what he wouldn’t give for sleep right now but no his body seems to have other ideas and he’s finding it progressively harder to get to sleep and ignore his erection. His hips twitch a little, humping the mattress before he realises what he’s doing and decides to just roll over and get the damn thing out of the way so he can sleep.  
  
Tugging roughly at his clothes he finally finds himself naked, sweating a little at the exertion and closing his eyes with a soft sigh before he’s stroking and tugging and feeling his orgasm coiling low in his belly. It doesn’t take much to get him over the edge, the memory of John curled up next to him the night before his scent still clinging to the pillow beneath his head and he bites his lip then.  
  
He’s sweaty and his dick is still twitching in his loose grasp when he falls to sleep, dead to the world. And that’s how John finds him not ten minutes later, he huffs out a small laugh and cleans Rodney up before slipping into the bed next to him and nuzzling at the nape of his neck.  
  
All the while Rodney is snoring away, oblivious to everything and snuggling back further into John’s warmth. He murmurs something in his sleep and grasps John’s hand tightly, this is how they sleep, this is how they’ll be when they wake and John knows he’d have it no other way.


	29. Denial [Sam/Dean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to think of anything but Dean, and fails.

Sam stroked himself hard and fast, hoping to finish off before Dean returned with their dinner, hoping he wouldn’t be caught. He could hear a noise outside the motel, sounded like footsteps, could’ve been his imagination.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried to block out all thought except for what would get him off quickest, warm skin, soft curves, delicate body and silky hair. He imagined every pretty girl he’d ever been with and made them one, combined all their best traits to make the perfect girl.  
  
It wasn’t enough.  
  
He pictured different scenarios, a dungeon, a hospital, an abandoned house and for the life of him he couldn’t understand why everything he thought up just reminded him of his daily job, reminded him of Dean.  
  
And that there, that was a bad thought. Dean popping up in every fantasy he came up with, Dean getting in the way, Dean stripping, Dean sucking, Dean fucking, and he couldn’t take it anymore, he came with a muffled cry that sounded suspiciously like his brother’s name.  
  
When he finally came down his blood was pumping loud in his ears mocking him with it’s repetition of _deandeandeandean_ like some kind of weird drumbeat. He got up and cleaned himself but he couldn’t stop feeling as if he had jut violated his brother, surely jerking off to thoughts of one’s siblings was some sort of crime, a sin. He knew it but he couldn’t stop thinking that it was right somehow.  
  
Dean returned minutes later, hands laden with bags of takeaway food, and gave Sam a quick look before plopping down on the couch and beckoning Sam over to get his dinner. They ate in silence, which seemed to suit Dean fine until he flicked the TV on and wanted to talk.  
  
Which was weird, Dean talking, Dean wanting to talk, and apparently, Sam couldn’t get Dean out of his head. The rest of the night went by in a blur and it wasn’t until morning when Dean remarked nonchalantly, ‘I feel kinda violated,’ that Sam remembered his dream that night and looked down at his wet rumpled sheets.  
  
But apparently feeling violated, didn’t stop Dean from showing Sam that he didn’t need to be embarrassed.


	30. Unexpected [Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean 'accidentally' watches gay porn... experimentation ensues.

Dean had never been particularly interested in guys, not until he’d accidentally – he swears – stumbled across a gay porn channel on one of the nights when Sammy was out with Ruby and he was alone, and horny. And okay, so it’d gotten him a little hot and bothered but that was just because it was sex, not because one of the actors reminded him of Castiel, no way.  
  
So when Dean snuck off one night, leaving Sam doing research in the dusty library, to visit a sex shop, it certainly wasn’t to purchase a dildo and lube, nuhuh. He gave the girl behind the counter a leer and winked seductively – no matter what Sammy said it was a seductive wink, it didn’t make him look spastic – before paying and hurriedly stuffing the items inside his jacket.  
  
He didn’t get to try them out until a week later, Sam was once again off doing something he’d rather not think about and Dean was sure he’d have the hotel room all to himself for a few hours to come. He retrieved the dildo and lube from deep in his duffle bag and settled back on the bed, naked of course.  
  
He slicked his fingers up and tentatively felt around behind his balls for the place he knew was _so very wrong_ but also kinda intriguing. He slipped his first finger inside and frowned at the weird sensation, it wasn’t painful, just weird. The second finger soon followed and okay, that was even weirder but when he started to move them in and out, stretching slightly, it started to feel better.  
  
It wasn’t long before he was panting and wriggling against three fingers, sweating and stretching and wondering if he was ready for the dildo, when his fingers brushed _that_ spot inside him and stars sparked in his vision, his dick hardening further, he realised he was so ready.  
  
The dildo wasn’t large but it was still a hell of a lot bigger than his three fingers and Dean was a little nervous about using it, but he’d come this far so he might as well go the whole way. He slicked it up with a generous amount of lube and then lined it up with his entrance, he pushed and gasped and then it slid all the way in. The stretch and burn wasn’t bad per se but it was a little uncomfortable.  
  
After a few seconds of just breathing through it he started to move the dildo, slowly pulling it out almost the whole way before pushing it back in and wow that was unexpected. Dean shuddered in pleasure and repeated the motion, faster this time. It didn’t take long before he had established a nice rhythm and soon he was fisting his cock with his free hand in time to the thrusts of the dildo.  
  
He didn’t know why he had never thought of this before but he was sure going to do it again, pleasure spiked throughout his body, singing along nerves and making him groan aloud. As he got closer and closer to orgasm, he sped up, thrusting erratically, caught between his hand and the dildo.  
  
He came with a long drawn out moan; unable or unwilling to say the name aloud that was racing through his mind, _Castiel_. And of course that had to be the moment when the Angel was listening in, appearing at the foot of Dean’s bed with a curious look on his face as he tilted his head and stared unblinkingly at Dean.  
  
‘Do you mind?!’ Dean screeched, caught off guard and with his pants down, literally.  
  
‘Not at all, please continue,’  
  
So Dean did.


	31. And He Found That it Was Good [God, Dean/Cas]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God and the pleasures of the flesh...

God wondered why all His creations seemed to be fixated on pleasures of the flesh, it intrigued him and he wanted to know what all the fuss was about. He had often seen one of His Angel’s, Castiel, seeking pleasure with the older Winchester boy and since it seemed to make them both equally happy, he was willing to let it slide.  
  
Dean was after all, His chosen.  
  
God didn’t have form or substance, he wasn’t a giant human male with a long white beard like some humans liked to imagine but neither was he anything they could comprehend with their tiny minds and distracted thoughts. He was more energy and light than anything else, tendrils of glowing light golden and bright, harmful to everyone’s eyes but His chosen Four.  
  
He didn’t have arms or legs or a face or eyes or ears or anything for that matter, He just was. He didn’t have to worry about pleasures of the flesh for he had none, flesh that is. So when He decided to see what all the fuss was about He gave Himself a human form so that He could experience it as His creations on Earth did.  
  
He touched Himself cautiously and was rewarded with a jolt of something not unlike Faith and He found that it was pleasant. He watched as miles below countless humans were copying His actions with fervour and excitement, it made Him curiously harder.  
  
It didn’t take long for Him to become overwhelmed by the sensations He felt in His borrowed body of skin and muscle and sinew. When He came, it shook the Heavens and caused several power outages across the globe but He could not care less.  
  
He could hear the voices of His creations in Heaven crying out fearfully for they had not heard their Father bellow so loudly since Lucifer rebelled. He sent out some calming vibes to reassure all His creatures that He was fine and that they need not come and check on Him, He was rather saddened that His ‘afterglow’ had been interrupted in such a way.  
  
It was with that in mind that God started again, hard once more, and decided that maybe the seven deadly sins needed revising, for the pleasures of the flesh surely could not be so bad when they felt so good. And so it was written that God masturbated and He found that it was good.


End file.
